


Catching Charlie

by MightyWolves23



Series: Supernatural Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Ketch lived for times like this. When Mary would act like a couple with him. Those were the best times.





	Catching Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing this. I think it will make a great story.

Agent Arthur Ketch with the British MI6 sat at the little coffee shop table. His knees kept bumping the bottom of the small round thing. Everytime it moved his partner for the last few cases would smile knowingly and laugh a bit. 

“These small chairs are undignified.” He explained. 

Agent Mary Campbell was America’s best in his opinion. With her blonde hair and green eyes, she never made over fun of his British ways. Ketch had been pining for the last three cases they worked together. Sure she laughed at him a little, like for example, when silly American made chairs were too small for his tall frame, but she never made fun of the way he liked tea in the afternoons and some words he used that were different in America. The other agents all laughed at him but not Mary. 

This particular case they were working on was catching a hacker that has cracked into their database. She stole some files and redirected others. Ketch and Mary had been on this stakeout for hours. Over ten to be precise. 

“You look knackered Mary.” Ketch commented. 

“I’m fine.” Mary took a sip of her triple shot espresso. 

Ketch eyed her coffee disdainfully. “I’m sure.” 

They had been on the trail of Celeste Middleton AKA Charlie Bradbury AKA TheArchangelRises. They had a pretty solid lead on where she will be. In this cafe sometime in the next day. 

Mary yawned and Ketch looked over at her. “Mary are you sure you are alright?” 

“I’m fine Arthur.” Mary looked around the room at the looks they were getting. “Come around over here. We are supposed to be playing a couple and so far we haven’t managed to convince others.” 

Ketch scooted his chair over and put his arm around Mary. He lived for times like these. He didn’t like feelings but he knew he was falling for her. 

Mary laid her head on his shoulder and her blonde curls tickled his jaw. They sat like this for a few minutes. 

“Mary?” Ketch whispered. 

A light snore was his response. 

Ketch sat back and let her sleep. They had been on this hacker’s trail for days. That included many sleepless nights. 

Two hours later and Mary began to wake up. “Why did you let me sleep?” 

“You needed it love.” Ketch winced as that slipped out. Contrary to popular belief in America, Brits don’t just use that term freely. That would be like an American always calling someone sweetheart or honey. 

Mary just wrinkled her nose and turned to canvas the room. “I think we need to leave. This lead was a bust.” 

“Alright.” Ketch stood up and helped Mary to her feet. “Let’s go back to the house.” 

They left the coffee shop and Ketch held the door for Mary. “Already to go?” 

“Sure Ketch.” Mary grinned. 

Ketch sighed as he shut the car door. Yes, he did indeed live for times like this.


End file.
